


The bet is on

by poypoy



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M, Threats, jokes gone too far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poypoy/pseuds/poypoy
Summary: Joey fucked up, he fucked up badly.___In which Joey is being hunted by Kaiba because Honda can't say no to a challenge.





	The bet is on

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at the beginning of last year and now I thought, why not post it so I don't lose this hilarious memory of my friend and I drawing together in pchat and creating light-hearted ygo AUs.

Joey certainly has seen better days, especially considering he’s been hiding under the staircase of the old inn for the past 30 minutes, his breath steady and silent, flinching anytime he hears the sound of a classmate passing by above him.

A turned off basement heater and the cold shiver of fear weren’t enough to keep him awake, so his mind slowly drifted of into the land of the dreaming. 

He was just playing ball with Honda at the beach when he woke up with a start, 

His eyes focusing on a smiling Seto Kaiba squatting in front of him. 

„I’m gonna fucking destroy you.“, he stated. 

Joey jerked his head to the side, looking for a possible escape, but Kaibas reflexes were faster as his hands hit the wall besides Joey’s head. The blonde winced and put his hands up between them in a sign of surrender. 

„Look, Kaiba. It wasn’t me, I swear.“ 

„Oh really?“, Kaiba mocked. „Who fault is it then?“ 

Jounouchi pulled a face whilst searching for an answer that could squelch Kaiba’s intent to murder him mercilessly on this school trip. 

„Well if you’re asking if I DID IT, then no. I did not. But if you ask who’s at FAULT, then I could …be considered partly responsible for your hair mishap.“ 

Kaiba just stares at him unimpressed. 

„Okay okay, I jokingly dared Honda to shave your head, BUT“, he threw his hands up exasperated. „I DIDN’T THINK HE WOULD ACTUALLY DO IT. OKAY?“ He let out a breath. „I’m sorry, man.“ 

Kaiba studied him for a few seconds before he cocked his head. 

„And?“ 

„Uhm, maybe once it starts growing, a buzzcut will probably look good on you?“ 

Kaiba pushed himself off the floor aggressively and then bend forward. 

„DO YOU THINK THIS A JOKE?“, he pointed at his head, yelling. „I AM BALD!“ 

„And I’m sure you look great in a hat!“


End file.
